une fleur en automne
by ylg
Summary: [Giacomo C.] même sur la lagune de Venise, un souffle de printemps ne suffit pas à effacer le poids des ans. pensées de Mme Aquali pour Lolotte [yuri]
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Il est trop tard  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Giacomo C.  
Genre : retour d'âge  
Couple : Mme Aquali / Lolotte  
Rating : PG / K+ pour cause de bordel et de putains.  
Disclaimer : la respectable Mme Aquali, ses employées et sa petite soubrette ne sont pas ma propriété. Et ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui profite de l'argent qu'elles font.  
Attendez que je vérifie : scénario Duffaux, dessin Griffo... Vous voyez, c'est pas moi.

Remerciements à Nelja pour avoir inventé un prénom à Mme Aquali.

oOo

Mme Aquali sait que la haute perruque n'est plus vraiment de son âge ni de sa classe, une distinction qu'elle ne devrait plus se permettre. Ce qui serait le comble du luxe et de l'élégance sur quelqu'un de plus jeune ou de plus jolie tend au ridicule sur elle, surtout avec sa fâcheuse tendance à donner du branle. Elle n'en a cure. Elle peut encore s'offrir cette extravagance. La limite du ridicule n'est pas encore franchie, et son passé l'y autorise encore. En souvenir de sa gloire passée, de l'époque où elle était encore la belle Chiara, et en vertu de sa réputation actuelle, ce luxe grandiloquent est même attendu.

Et puis, ça lui fournit le prétexte idéal pour garder constamment à ses côtés sa petite bonne, comme une suivante dévouée.

La petite Lolotte est la seule de ses filles qu'elle ne mettra jamais entre les pattes de ses clients. La petite soubrette française est là pour la patronne exclusivement. Enfin, pour d'autres travaux que ceux auxquels se prêtent les autres filles. Elle est sa femme de chambre, sa bonne à tout faire, la préposée à sa perruque. Elle s'occupe de tout, sauf des hommes.

Adorable petite chose, avec ses bonnes joues rouges et rondes, ses boucles blondes d'enfant sage et ses grands yeux bêtes. Oui, elle n'est pas très dégourdie. Elle n'en est que plus mignonne.

Mme Aquali pourrait facilement la passer à la casserole. En fait, elle veille à ce qu'aucun client ne s'y risque. Et elle-même, en définitive, n'a jamais le moindre geste déplacé envers la petite servante.

Chiara a passé son tour pour l'amour. Elle a été une grande putain très courtisée, en son temps. Et le temps, justement, a fait son œuvre. Le temps, les rides, la graisse pesante, l'ont forcée à raccrocher le peignoir et à se ranger. Elle est une tenancière des plus appréciées aujourd'hui, mais ne se prêtera plus au jeu elle-même.

Certains clients ont beau promettre monts et merveilles, ou professer une adoration indéfectible pour l'avoir, elle les repousse. Elle a tout de même ses principes. On pourrait attendre d'elle des mœurs des plus dépravées, un goût du stupre douteux… mais non. C'est une maison respectable qu'elle tient, et si elle parfois elle ferme les yeux quand sous l'habit du client se cache une femme venue s'encanailler, jamais elle ne proposera les services de filles trop jeunes ou trop laides ou trop grosses ou trop vieilles.

Ses filles, elle les trie sur le volet. Elle sait apprécier leurs charmes à leur juste valeur, mais elle les laisse vivre leur vie. Elle ne les touche que du regard, pour apprécier la marchandise ; seuls les hommes mettront la main à la pâte.

Elle a été comme elles, autrefois, et ce temps est passé. Les hommes qui la veulent encore sont des tordus, décide-t-elle. C'est ce que lui dit son miroir, quand Lolotte l'habille et la coiffe.

Mignonne Lolotte, se laisserait faire sans doute sans piper mot, si sa patronne voulait profiter de ces instants. Engagée pour la cuisine et le ménage et la lingerie uniquement, certes, mais au service personnel de la maîtresse de maison. Dans un bordel, personne n'y trouverait à redire si ladite maîtresse l'essayait plus avant.

Elle imagine ses mains dodues, à la peau fanée et tachée par les ans sur la chair potelée de la soubrette. Lolotte est à peine grassouillette, blanche et douce de partout, avec les lèvres et les tétons bien roses. Elle se plierait à sa caresse sans broncher, et aurait dans le regard cet air d'affection compassée pour sa maîtresse…

Chiara regarde son reflet et le spectacle lui coupe toute envie.

Elle laisse Lolotte coiffer ce qui lui reste de cheveux grisâtres, les ramener en un chignon malingre et les cacher sous l'imposante perruque poudrée. C'est tout ce qui arrivera jamais. L'idée de ses propres mains, de ses propres lèvres sur la chair de Lolotte la chagrine, lui paraît bien trop sale.

Chiara a passé son tour pour les jeux de l'amour. Si son cœur soupire aujourd'hui, sa chair l'étouffe. Et si la chair flétrie réclame toujours autant d'amour, le cœur meurtri le lui refuse.

Mme Aquali garde sa Lolotte tout près d'elle et soupire, attendant le jour où un commis quelconque, armé d'un bouquet de fleurs et de jolis mots, la convaincra de passer devant l'autel et l'emportera loin d'elle, vers une vie bien rangée.

oOo

défi lancé : un cookie à celui ou celle qui m'écrira une fic Aquali / Zanetta ! ou tant que j'y suis, une Giacomo / Fiammina.


	2. bonus

Titre : Donna donna  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Giacomo C.  
Genre : amour vache. Drabblish.  
Couple : Mme Aquali / Lolotte  
Rating : PG / K+ pour la comparaison  
Disclaimer : cf page précédente. pas z'à moi. 'm'est égal, chuis végétarienne, ça m'intéresse pas, une fille qu'on compare à de la viande.  
Note : héhé. Cette fois je fais les choses à l'envers : d'abord une fic longue, ensuite la version courte !

oOo

Son petit veau… elle a la chair fraîche, la chair grasse et blanche d'un petit veau. Elle a le beau regard bête et aimant d'une gentille petite vache. C'est un morceau de choix qu'elle se réserve. La seule du troupeau qu'elle ne mènera jamais à l'abattoir métaphorique du marché de la chair.

C'est un autre type de gibier.

Elle le sait bien.

Un jour viendra où un commis boucher se présentera. La chair tendre de son petit veau le mettra en appétit. Bien sûr. Et il reviendra. Il la courtisera. Il la gagnera. Elle posera sur lui les yeux de la brave bête qui suit sans poser de question l'homme qui la conduit à l'abattoir, se laissant docilement caresser au passage. Et il fera couler son sang sur l'autel du mariage.

Son petit veau qu'elle aime tant, qu'elle engraisse avec tant d'amour, en sachant bien qu'elle ne pourra la consommer elle-même…

oOo

ouais, bon. J'aurais sans doute dû me débrouiller pour inclure tout ça dans le corps de la fic principale… 'pas eu le courage; je trouvais que c'était trop glauque, j'arrivais pas à l'y fondre.


End file.
